


Umbrella Academy One Shots

by HqrryHook



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-15 00:57:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18487999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HqrryHook/pseuds/HqrryHook
Summary: Umbrella Academy Oneshots with all your favorite Characters!- Character x Readers only-- Fluff only (Will at a bit of NSFW if wanted)- Requests are OPEN





	Umbrella Academy One Shots

[ PAIRING ]  
Klaus Hargreeves x Male!Reader

[ WARNINGS ]  
Bit of Dub-Con, Allison’s kinda evil, Bit of NSFW

[ CHARACTERS ]  
Luther, Allison, Diego, Klaus, Male!Reader, Vanya, Pogo

[ WORD COUNT ]  
2276

~

**_[ s e v e n t e e n y e a r s a g o ]_ **

_You were 15 at the time, helping your parents watch over the family Bakery. You loved this place, and couldn’t wait until you took over this place. You sighed as the bell signaled customers have arrived. Your heard perked up and smiled “Welcome to Amour Cafe! How can i help you?” Your voice chirped. The dad frowned at you “Where are your parents young man?” he asked. You didn’t like his voice, but smiled anyways “In the back. They have some business to attend and so i’m taking over the register! How can i help you?” You repeated your last question._

_You could see he had two children behind him. One with curly brown hair, and the other blond. The brunet looked nervous while the blond stood up straight. The dad cleared his throat “I’ll have-” He told you his order and you wrote it down, getting whatever he needed and handing it to him. He paid for it and left, the Blond one following but the Brunet stayed. “You should probably follow your dad kid” you said. Brunet frowned “I’m not a kid! You look my age!” He protested. You smiled at him “Im Fifteen, you?” You asked him. He pouted “Thirteen…” He mumbled. You crossed your arms “I’m older, and you’re a kid. Now go after your dad.” You said. He sighed and ran off. That was your first encounter._

_Your second encounter was a month later, this time it was the Dad, who you found outs name was Reginald. Klaus, the Brunet who was overbearingly annoying, and a Young girl, later finding out her name was Allison. Allison was a pretty girl, you couldn’t deny that. She wore the outfit of the Umbrella Academy. You remember finding out who they were, and then learning about Umbrella Academy. You smiled “Welcome to Amour Cafe! How can i help you?” You said your repeated line, Allison smiled “We need-” She told you the order this time. Reginald seemed to be occupied with Klaus, who seemed shaken up._

_You smiled at Allison, handing their order and sparking up a conversation with her. Again, Reginald and Allison left, leaving you with Klaus. “What do you need this time kid?” You asked. Klaus looked at you “Klaus.” He said. You chucked “Thats your name, yes.” You told him. He stared at you “You’re handsome” He said, and you raised your eyebrow. You didn’t swing that way, but didn’t want to be rude “Thanks?” you said, but it came out more of a questions. He gave a smile “You’re really handsome” He said, emphasizing the really. You nodded “Thanks Klaus but uh… not into you” You said, as kindly as possible “Now your dads probably waiting, go on.” You said. He scoffed “He’s not my real dad” He said, but walked out._

_That went on for a year. Whenever Reginald came in, Klaus came with a different sibling. He totalled Klaus had Six other siblings. Although he only saw 4 of them later in the year. Allison had always been the sweetest to you, but at the same time, that sweetest felt bitter. You always brushed it off. You didn’t have much friends, always spent your time in the Bakery. So you liked the times where you’d talk with Allison, and sometimes Diego.Klaus would still hit on you, but you brushed it off. You weren’t interested, but he never seemed to take the hint._

**_[ p r e s e n t y e a r]_ **

 

Years later everyone had left. Klaus never came around, but sometimes you would see him out and about, usually high with friends in a alleyway, or on his way to the rehab. Allison became famous, so you lost touch. Vanya and you never really made contact. Luther you would see at times, he was still with his dad. But Diego and you got close. He’d come to your bakery, He’d tell you about Eudora, his girlfriend and trying out for the police academy. You became good friends and would talk often.

Today was different though. You were watching the TV in the back, it was your break so you watched TV while working on some paperwork for the Bakery. You sighed and ran a hand through your hair, as the news came up. Your eyes widened as you recognized the face on screen. Reginald Hargreeves, grade A douche. You never liked him, he was rude and never cared for his adopted children. But now, he was dead. You realized that you should probably go check on Diego. You didn’t know where he was currently living, but you knew were the Academy would be. You guessed he would be there, maybe to pay respects? Though you know Diego didn’t respect Reginald.

You sighed as you held the Dark red roses. You knocked on the door and it opened, revealing Pogo. You’ve known of Pogo, but never truly met him. You’re eyes widened in surprised but reclaimed your composure “Hi, Im here to see Diego and uh..” He motioned to his roses “Pay my respects.” He mumbled. Pogo looked up at you “Hm… yes, come in” He said, moving to the side so you could walk in. Your eyes stared in amazement as you looked around. You could hear arguing in the background. The siblings, you guessed. You didnt realized they would all be here. That means..

You walked to the living room, to see them arguing about something. You’re eyes widened as you saw them. Luther had grown a lot, almost unhuman like. Allison had gotten prettier, though you’ve seen her on TV and magazines (mainly gossip, it wasn’t good). Vanya hadn’t grown, but she has gotten prettier too. You had to admit that. Then Klaus. He seemed the same, but different. He looked broken but with a fake smile. His eyes were hazy and glossy, and you guessed he was probably high. The siblings continued to argue before Diego noticed you from afar “(Y/N)...” He breathed out, walking over to you and giving you a hug. You hug back, gripping onto the flowers “Hey Diego” You said softly, before pulling away. “How you holding up dude?” You asked. He rolled his eyes “Getting pissed by the second.” He said. “Oh (Y/N)~!” Klaus gasped in surprised. You gave a forced smile at him, “Klaus.” You said, before turning to Diego, handing him the roses “These are for you. They mean sorrow.” You chuckled “Though i don’t think there's much sorrow in this house” You noted.

Diego chuckled “The old bastard never gave us anything to sorrow about. He was a cruel man.” He said, looking at Luther “But none of us would kill him.” He said. Luther looked away. You raised your eyebrows in surprised “Wha-?” you asked? Diego shook his head “I’m going to go get a vase for these, i’ll be right back” Diego said, annoyance laced in his voice. But you knew it wasn’t towards you. You nodded and he walked off. You noticed Vanya had left. Luther sighed and walked off, leaving. All who were left were Klaus, You, and Allison. Allison smiled as she walked over to you, taking both of your hands “It’s great to see you again (Y/N)” She said. You smiled back “Great to see you too Allison.” You said kindly. Klaus broke you too off and replaced Allison, holding both your hands “Like my sister said, great to see you _Liebe_ ~” He said. You pulled away “Klaus, not this again” You said sternly. He pouted, but Allison looked between you two, a small smirk on her face. Klaus had walked away, leaving you two alone.

Allison smiled at you “Hey (Y/N)?” She asks. You turn to her “Yeah Allison?” You reply, as she walks up to you. She grabs your hand with her right, and pulls you closer, cuping her other hand to your ear “ _I heard a rumor~_ ” She whispered in your earn “ _that you gave Klaus the night of his life~_ ”. You’re eyes went white for a second before returning to normal. She pulled away and smiled. Diego had come back with the vase and sent it down, turning to you. He saw your blank face and frowned “(YN)?” He asks “You okay?”. You smile at him “Im fine Diego, But i need to find Klaus” You told him. You didn’t know why, but you had the urge to see Number Four. Diego furrowed his eyebrow “Klaus? Don’t you hate him?” He asked. You laughed “Diego, of course i don’t hate Klaus. I’ll be right back” You say firmly, walking off to where Klaus would surely be.

Klaus was currently in his room, laying on his bed. You knocked on the door and he got up, opening it. “(YN)?” He asks, confused. You smile at him and hug him, “Hi Klaus!~”You say. He pulls away and stares at you, whos blushing a lot. “Is everything okay?” He asked. “I wanted to see you” You pouted, cupping his cheek. He gave a small grin as he placed his hand on yours “I thought you weren’t interested _Liebe_ ” He hummed. You giggled “Of course im interested silly, I’ve always been.” You said, although you’ve only been wanted him for the past five minutes. He grinned madly as he placed his lips on yours, pulling you closer. You melted into his touch, kissing back just as passionately. You didnt know what came over you, but you needed Klaus. And you needed him now.

You pushed him onto the bed and straddled him, cupping both of his cheeks with yours hands as you kissed him. Klaus’ hands held your hips as you bucked your hips against him. He pulled away and chuckled “Someone’s happy to see me~” He teased, motioning to the growing bulge in your pants. You blush and go back to kissing him. He bites your lower lip and you part your lips, letting him explore your mouth. After a bit, you pulled away to catch your breath. Klaus grins as he starts taking off your shirt, and once thats off, he flips you over so your laying on your back, and klaus is pinning your hands and on top of you.

And then you two go at it, for a few rounds.

**_[ T H E N E X T D A Y]_ **

You groan as the sun hits your eyes, moving your arm as you cover your eyes. You try and get up but you realize your stuck. You move your hand and see a figure next to you, holding you next to them. The figure stirs and reveals its face. Your eyes widen as you see its Klaus, and that he’s naked. You look at yourself at see that you’re also naked. You curse silently as you hastily get out of Klaus’ grip, finding your klaus scattered across the room. The bed creaks from behind you and you hear a raspy voice “Your up~” He says. You ignore him, tears in your eyes. How could you do this? You weren’t into Klaus, Guys no less. What the fuck happened. You didn’t notice the footsteps coming towards you as arms wrapped around your torso, Klaus’ chin on your shoulder “Come back to bed baby” He whined. “Get the fuck off of me” You said, voice shaking. He frowned “Huh?” He was confused, why were you acting like this?

“I said get the fuck off of me creep!” You yelled, pushing him off. You’re breath is uneven and your shaking. Why the hell did you do what you did with Klaus? What came over you? He stares at you as you run out, putting on your shirt. “(YN)! WAIT!” He called out, following you. You took another turn, but it was another hallway “Damnit, this house is a damn maze!” You curse, hearing Klaus catch up to you “ _Schatz_ Hold on, what’s wrong?” He asked you. You stared at him “Get the FUCK away from me!” You yelled at him, the tears breaching your eyes. You hated this. 

Allison yawned as she walked out “Whats with all the yelling?” She asked. Klaus turned to her “What did you do to him?!” He asked. Allison furrowed her eyebrow in confusion, before looking at you, who was currently breathing heavily, tears threatening to stream down your face. She turned back to Klaus and smiled “Nothing, dear brother” She said, hugging him. She pulled away before going to you. “Hey, its okay (YN)..” she says soothingly. You hug her, shaking, and she gives a small grin, before whispering in your ear “ _I heard a rumor~_ ” She whispered, the grin widening “ _That you are madly in love with Klaus, and never want to leave him~_ ” She says, shielding you from Klaus while your eyes flash white, before going back to normal. “Is he okay?” Klaus hummed, walking next to Allison. You answered for her “IVe never been better.” You smiled at him, grabbing his hand “Im sorry for freaking out Klaus, i was just shocked. I didnt mean to yell at you” You said, cupping his hand again. He nuzzled into your touch “Its alright (YN), i was afraid you were going to leave me” He said softly. You gave a huge smile “Id never leave your Klaus.”

 

“I love you”


End file.
